


老师教教我

by ayuayu



Category: yangling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuayu/pseuds/ayuayu





	老师教教我

　　 早读的铃声响了灵超还没来。

　　“老师，灵超发烧了在宿舍休息呢，让我代他向您请假。”尤长靖嘴里嚼着小面包含糊不清的扯着谎，表情无比诚恳。年轻的班主任听了他的话只是轻轻点了下头什么也没说。

　　灵超根本就没生病，就是日常犯懒，起不来床不想上课。之前的室友转学之后他就一个人住双人宿舍，后勤部的老师本想帮他调到别的宿舍住，结果被他回绝了。本来他也不是很喜欢热闹而且跟别人一起住就免不了麻烦倒不如自己住乐得清闲。

　　

　　早读结束后李振洋买了退烧药去了灵超宿舍。

　　他到灵超的宿舍走访过，知道他是自己一个人住，即使猜到了灵超可能在撒谎，可还是担心他是真的生病了没人照顾。

　　李振洋觉得很头痛，他是灵超所在班级的新班任兼语文老师，当时来接替临时调动工作的同事时，那位老师千叮咛万嘱咐让他一定好好关照灵超，说灵超成绩好听话懂事，是个好苗子。

　　其实没有他的嘱咐李振洋也肯定会好好关照灵超。第一天来班级上课的时候，他刚站到讲台上灵超就闯进来气喘吁吁的喊了一声报告，回过头看到那双清亮的眼睛时，他听到自己心跳如擂鼓。

　　可就是这样一个让颇为严厉的老教师都赞不绝口的灵超却偏偏爱跟他唱反调，让他往东他就往西，语文作业从来不做屡次教育之后还是死不悔改，可他月考又名列前茅，气的李振洋无可奈何。

　　

　　三步并作两步的冲到灵超寝室门口敲了两下，没人应。

　　“不会真发烧了吧。”李振洋着急的拧了一下门把手发现门从里面锁住了，目光落在墙上的纸盒上，本来只是好奇这个东西的用途，结果拿下来才发现底层夹着把钥匙。经历了无数次进不去门从气窗爬进去的悲惨经历后灵超剪了一个快递盒贴在门边的墙上，钥匙就塞在快递盒底部的夹层里。

　　

　　被尤长靖通风报信的短信吵醒之后，灵超想着既然请过假了就放纵一下好了，临近模拟考试，高压的学习氛围之下，他也无暇顾及身体里叫嚣的欲望。

　　锁好房门翻出藏在柜子最深处的东西自己扩张一番就插了进去，他拿着偷偷藏在床垫下面的照片痴痴的盯着照片上的男人，鼻子酸酸的自言自语:“笨蛋，我才不要告诉你我喜欢你。”

　　少年人想要引起别人目光的方式总是格外的幼稚，为了能让心上人注意到自己，灵超整天换着花样的作妖，今天逃个课明天上课跟同桌聊个天，就盼着李振洋把他叫到办公室时那点独处的时间。

　　插上钥匙推开门，李振洋怎么也没想到门里会是这样一番美景。

　　灵超大剌剌地敞着笔直的长腿对着门口，黑色的仿真按摩棒嗡嗡作响尽职的埋在嫣红的菊穴里，媚眼微张红唇半阖，高潮过后浑身都透着情欲的淫靡气息。

　　李振洋迅速的进屋反锁上门。

　　“你你你，谁让你进来的！”听到关门声睁开眼睛的灵超看到李振洋一脸玩味的站在床边看着他。他软着身体瘫在床上惊恐的质问擅自闯入的男人，声音其实弱的没有一点底气。

　　照片上的男人此时正在他身前，一双细长的凤眼闪着锋芒，咬牙切齿的看着他，如狼似虎的凶狠表情看的刚高潮过的灵超后穴水流个不停，意淫对象突然站在床边，这种被抓了个正着感觉实在太过刺激。

　　

　　“灵超同学，你同桌说你发烧了，我好心来看你，谁知道你不是发烧，是发骚呀。”

　　李振洋抽出灵超左手拿着的照片，才发现照片上的人正是他自己。画面是他在讲台前低着头翻课本，柔和的阳光为周身镀上了一层金色。心里窃喜又装的一脸正直:“这么喜欢我啊，偷拍我还对着我的照片自慰？”

　　“你少放屁。”灵超面色酡红羞得把头拱到柔软的被子里，“我说的不对吗？”手掌包住渗着浊液的柱体撸了两下。

　　“小混蛋，天天跟我对着干是吧，我今天非得好好治治你。”处在贤者时间的灵超懵懵的被他按在腿上，纤细的手腕被李振洋用摘下的领结绑在了一起，等到他反应过来时屁股已经被打了好几下。

　　“啊啊啊，李振洋你竟然打我？你，你你殴打学生！”话音刚落巴掌又落了下来，手感极佳的屁股被打出肉浪，灵超的花穴也随着他的动作自发的吞吃黑色的按摩棒，李振洋看的眼热脑中不禁想像这个“小嘴”如果吃的是自己的肉棒会是怎样的情形。

　　一脸嫌弃的抽出仿真按摩棒扔到地上，“你还当我是你老师？屡教不改，赖床逃课，哦，还猥亵老师，顶撞老师直呼老师大名，我打你怎么啦？”嘴上说着狠话手上不自觉的放轻力道，打一下再揉捏一把。这他妈是谁猥亵谁啊？灵超咬着嘴唇又气又羞的扭动，涨红的脸像只一捏就会流出汁液的番茄。

　　灵超无暇顾及腕部细嫩的皮肤和领结在摩擦间生出的色情红痕，他感觉到在挣扎扭动的过程中李振洋的性器已经悄然挺立，正硬梆梆的戳着他柔软的小腹。

　　“这么个东西能操爽你吗？来，把腿张开，老师喂你吃大香肠。”

　　被按在床上的学习桌上进入时，处在高潮余韵里的身体敏感的连白皙圆润的脚趾都蜷了起来，李振洋毫无阻碍地在炙热紧窄的菊穴中大刀阔斧地抽插，湿软的媚肉紧紧包裹着粗壮的性器。

　　“老师，我的背背硌的好疼哦，你给我捏捏背背吧。”还没操几下就开始撒娇卖惨，圆圆的鹿眼蓄满泪水一眨不眨的盯着他看。偏偏李振洋最吃这一套。默许他撒娇的行为，温热的手臂圈着不盈一握的细腰抚了两下然后垫在他后背下方。“我昨天留得背诵你背熟了没？”

　　“背……背了……”灵超眼神飘忽底气不足的回他，确实是背了，可是背到一半就困了睡着了。

　　“那我问你，《琵琶行》里描摹琵琶乐音和旋律的变化表现热烈的句子是哪句？”粗大的肉棒在紧致的花穴里穿梭，灵超强忍着强烈快感费力的回忆昨晚背到一半的文章，脑子里却是一团浆糊什么也想不出来。

　　“啊……” 李振洋突然把他翻过去双手托着膝窝把他端了起来，灵超吓了一跳，光滑的背牢牢地贴着男人的身体，穴口一缩一缩的紧紧咬住插在体内的性器。

　　李振洋带他走到浴室的镜子前，本就不大的浴室瞬间拥挤了起来。

　　灵超被摆弄成跪趴着的姿势放在洗漱台上，他看到镜子里的自己满脸春潮，开襟睡衣扣子敞着滑到了手臂露出大片雪白的胸膛。相比他现在衣衫不整的样子，李振洋穿着白衬衫黑西裤一如既往帅气的让灵超几乎忽略了他的肉棒还在自己屁股里肆意进出的事实。“衣冠禽兽。”

　　“还有精力骂我？想起来是哪句了么？”赤红的凶器猛烈的在脆弱敏感的甬道里抽送，每一下都插到了肠道的最深处，干的灵超哭哭啼啼屁股抖个不停。

　　李振洋双手揉搓着绵软的小屁股:“别光顾着爽啊小骚货，到底是哪句，嗯？”

　　又是一记狠插不偏不倚的顶到媚肉里最敏感的位置，淫靡的乳白色液体立刻喷射到镜面上，灵超哭着摇头，吞咽不及的津液沿着微张的唇滑落。“啊～老师告诉我吧，告诉我～我，超儿不知道。”

　　猛地将性器整根抽出，滴着淫液的龟头轻轻研磨着红肿的穴口，还没等灵超回过神，血脉膨胀的肉棒又不留余地地整根插入，反复间湿滑的淫液顺着白嫩的腿根流淌下来，一部分飞溅到了瓷砖上。

　　李振洋沾起水渍放到灵超眼前给他看:“你看你的小骚穴都被老师插的喷水了堵都堵不住，都溅到瓷砖上了，这不就是银瓶乍破水浆迸嘛，来，跟老师重复一遍。”

　　“嗯…我被老师…哈，插的喷水了。”灵超失神的盯着镜子里激烈的交合场面只听进了这一句话，喃喃的跟着重复。

　　“对，你的小骚穴被老师插的喷水了，后半句呢？”小巧的耳垂被含在温热的口腔里，李振洋的舌头灵活的绕着耳廓转圈。

　　不知道是真的忘记了还是什么，灵超吭哧了半天回了一句忘了。

　　“就记住这一句？不认真听老师讲课的学生该不该罚？”狠狠地顶了一下胯，龟头细细研磨高热的肠肉。“该罚，老师惩罚我吧～”灵超被他顶的思绪飘到千里之外，无意识的回答他的话，李振洋扣紧他细窄的腰凶悍地顶入时他又仰着脖子不停呻吟着太深了，顶到了，老师不要了。

　　“是老师操的你舒服还是按摩棒干的你舒服？”李振洋心里赌着一口气故而干的又凶又狠，灵超绷着脚尖腿根不住的打颤爽的头皮发麻“你，老师，是老师操的我舒服，啊。”

　　小腹泛起一股熟悉的酸软，灵超立即发现他又要射了，尖锐的快感从头皮处炸开他胡乱的叫了起来:“老师，老师，我要射了～啊要到了～被老师操射了～”

　　李振洋看他爽到神魂颠倒的样子，暗自吸了一口气便深深地刺进去，快速冲刺了数百下后浓稠的精液一滴不剩的灌进饥渴的肠道里。

　　

　　

　　激情过后，李振洋搂着刚开荤就被操了个爽的灵超挤挤巴巴的躺在窄窄的单人床上，想了一会还是开了口“为什么拿我的照片自…唔？”

　　“关你屁事？”灵超脸红到脖子，张牙舞爪的像是被踩了尾巴的猫，不等他说完就伸手紧紧的捂住他的嘴。“嘶，你别他妈舔，痒！”舌尖舔舐在掌心的麻痒感让灵超像被电击了一般的甩开手。

　　李振洋温柔的捧住他的脸一阵揉搓没什么力道的警告他:“再说一次，好好说。”

　　灵超又把头拱到了被子里，闷闷的说了一句:“我才不要告诉你我喜欢你。”


End file.
